


Hello

by lichtenstrange



Series: music box!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Soldier!Dean, ballerina!cas, music box, soldier!sam, they're small wooden toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenstrange/pseuds/lichtenstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a music box angel and a toy soldier:</p>
<p>First greetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Now we've got the main three!

The tinkling chime of the clock in the workshop woke him, the familiar sound bringing him comfort. With a refreshing stretch of his legs (standing around in the same stance for hours was rather exhausting), the angel the faeries called Castiel stepped down from his place in the music box. The faeries may have left, but there was magic enough in him to light up the workshop every night, a warm glow making his home cosy no matter the season. Castiel was a little wobbly on his legs still, being an inanimate object that moved only at certain times who only started to the day previous, used to only spinning mechanically without moving himself. He walked over to the other side of the desk where the soldier Dean laid, pieced together again and not the shattered figure lying on the floor. The angel crouched down beside him, waiting for him to wake up.  
  
“Hello?” he asked. It was the first time he had used his voice physically, sounding a little course and gravelly compared to how he sounded when speaking to the faeries. “Hello?" Dean bolted upright, eyes flying open as he gasped and caused Castiel to tumble backward in equal surprise. He looked around, taking in his surroundings before speaking.  
  
“What happened?” His voice was similar to the angels, but more soothing and pleasant to the angel. The soldier turned and noticed Castiel, sitting up and watching Dean with glee and curiousity in his eyes. “Who are you?”  
  
“My name is Castiel. I helped the faeries repair you,” he smiled.  
  
“I was broken,” Castiel nodded. “I fell and broke, but the faeries put me together again using weird magic.”  
  
“Me.” Dean looked at him puzzled. “I told them to let me help, to use my wings and my grace to fix you.” The two stared at each other a little longer, Castiel with a bright, soft smile, and Dean with a confused expression.  
  
“Why? Why did they fix me? Why did you fix me?” The angel was a little taken aback by the question.  
  
“They weren’t just going to leave you shattered on the floor.”  
  
“Why didn’t the guy who made me fix me? Am I really that useless that he wasn’t going to bother?”  
  
“No,” Castiel reassured quickly. “No, he just. He was broken too. You both fell. He was taken away and hasn’t been back since.” He hung his head in sadness; his purpose to play music for the old man was pointless now.  
  
“Oh. Where’s my brother?” Dean turned and looked around, trying to find the other soldier. “Where’s Sam?” Castiel pointed to his music box.  
  
“He’d behind my box. He was on the shelf in the store where you were meant to go too, but the faeries decided to keep the three of us together and brought him back to the desk.”  
  
“Shelf? We were being sold, right?”  
  
“Yes, you and your brother. I wasn’t.” Dean tried to stand up, falling on his ass straight away. Castiel quickly stood, holding his small wooden hands out to Dean. “Let me help you. It’s a bit hard but you get used to it. I suppose as a soldier who stands on both legs you can handle at least that.” With a heave, they had the soldier standing upright. “Now, hold my hands and take a step forward.” Castiel helped Dean get the basics of walking, letting go of his hands once he believed he could do it.  
  
“It’s not that difficult.” The angel scoffed.  
  
“Like I said; you stand around on two legs all the time. I’m stuck on one leg, spinning in the same direction slowly.” They made their way to Castiel’s music box, the angel brushing a hand over the detailed edge of the lid in its upright position.  
  
“Your box is nice,” Castiel pulled his focus from the box to Dean, who was crouching beside his brother.  
  
“It is.” He moved closer to the two soldiers, looking at the sleeping form of the taller one. “Is he awake?” Dean shook his head.  
  
“No, not yet.” He nudged at Sam softly, but tried again rougher when there was no response. “Come on, rise and shine Sammy.”  
  
“5 more minutes,” he murmured, rolling over to face away.  
  
“Oh no you don’t,” Dean yanked his brother upright, effectively waking the other soldier.  
  
“I’m up! I’m up?” Sam looked around confused. “Why am I up? How am I up?”  
  
“A gift from the one’s that helped make us,” Castiel said. “Hello Sam.”  
  
“Uh, hi?” Sam looked from the angel to his brother.  
  
“This is Castiel. He helped repair me.”  
  
“You did?” Castiel nodded. “Oh! Thank you!” He pulled Castiel into a hug, almost crushing his smaller frame.  
  
“It’s my pleasure. No one should ever be left lying broken on the floor.”  
  
“Well it’s not like we have anything to actually do now,” Dean said. “At least you have purpose, Cas. Music boxes last, toys like us don’t. Thanks for putting me together, but maybe it wasn’t worth it.”  
  
“I have about as much purpose as you too, Dean. I’m just a music box dancer with no one to use.” The three of them stood in silence, in a room closed off from the outside for God knows how long, coming to the realisation that maybe this gift wasn’t all good.  
  
“Well, we’ll just have to find a way to make this good for ourselves,” Sam said, hope laced in his voice. “We have all the time in the world.”  
  
“That we do,” Cas whispered. “Time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't 100% sure how to end this one
> 
> There's definitely going to be another couple of pieces to this verse, I'm getting my 'Forgotten Toys' feels on.


End file.
